Curiosity Hurts
by softasthunder
Summary: "So if I asked you to have sex with me you would say no?" Prequel to "Sinful Actions".


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**** owns any original Harry Potter characters that may appear in this story. **

**Claimer: The remainder of this story including: plot, dialogue, & OC characters, is my original work.**

**No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

_Curiosity hurts_

_..._

Harry is a curious drunk.

He'll ask deep questions, taking you off guard and making you _really _think about that topic. Usually, he actually remembers everything but doesn't remind you.

He has this thing about him, inside his very core, were you _know _for certain that he wouldn't tell a soul what you confessed to him that night.

He would hold you to it, yes, because he believed that what you told him was true and you couldn't convince him otherwise. He would remind you who you _really _are and not to fall.

For petty things, little questions that could change you or break you; it felt nice, most of the time.

Harry had no shame. He was always blunt; it was an admirable and annoying trait.

Admirable because it took guts to say what you really thought and not care what people thought about it. Annoying in the sense that you _knew _he was right but you _just couldn't _deal with it right now.

_I wonder what the topic will be this time _Marie Hawthorne mused to herself as they both walked to the Gryffindor common room.

He turned to look at her curiously; his eyes carefree and alight as he looked at her like a difficult problem.

_(Such boyish innocence wrenched her heart.)_

"Why are you so determined to keep your virginity until marriage?"

She didn't stop or even hesitate though the question really did take her off guard. (_as always.)_

But she turned to look at him back, thoughtful and pensive, "Because it would seem stupid to give my body up to some guy I knew while I was at school then to the man whom I would marry."

"Why? I mean it's your choice and all, but it's going to be taken anyway so what's the point?"

"What's the point of giving my body off to some boy who would just fuck me then leave after he came rather than have a boy, or man, who would treasure it and stay with me?"

His eyes were calculating "Yes," He admitted, "But what if he left you too?"

This time she stopped to look at him, "Why would you say that?"

He cocked his head, "Because it happens. People divorce. People who thought they were in love and they'd be together forever left each other. It wouldn't be so special then; it would probably be sick knowing you saved yourself for someone to just take it with glee and not even look back once while he or she walked out on you."

"It would feel sickening," She agreed, "But at least I wouldn't be some slag who went around screwing boys just because I'm not a virgin."

"That's stupid. I'm not a virgin but you don't see me going ahead and fucking every human who wears a skirt with legs."

She hated hearing that he wasn't a virgin, that he had given himself up for some girl. _He _had given that bloody fucking Ginny Weasley his virginity.

"Oh yes, because Ginny Weasley _isn't _a slag." Venom was sharp in her mocking tone as she glared at him.

Nonplussed, "Well she doesn't fuck everything in sight but she does date around a lot."

"She's had more than 3 boyfriends in the span of 6 months." She reminded him smugly.

He lifted an eyebrow at her, "Firstly, why do you care? And secondly, _I _was asking a completely different question but you wander on the topic of Ginny Weasley? Let's go back to the question, love."

Sighing she tried to explain, hoping some of her mad hand gestures had some words themselves, forcing him to understand. "It's not that I wouldn't like a good shag, but I would rather know that I saved myself for someone I love, even if he leaves me, then let something I treasure be left with some horny sixteen year old male that actually does fuck everything in sight."

He nodded, "What if you're engaged? Would you have sex with him then?"

She thought about it for a few minutes, "It depends. I wouldn't know what level we are at that relationship. What if it was arranged? I wouldn't like that; not at all. But I guess I might."

"Arranged or not?"

"Either."

He nodded taking it in, "I'm drunk." He stated.

She smiled sarcastically at him, "No, no you're completely sober and this is a dream."

He smirked, "You know I don't believe that." He looked down at her.

"So if I asked you to have sex with me you would say no?"

She ripped her hand from his immediately, "Of course not! We're best friends not boyfriend or girlfriend!" Her eyes were wide and she looked at him in shock.

He turned his head so she wouldn't see his crestfallen expression. "What if I was in love with you?"

"I'd tell you to stop it because you have Weasley and I have Benji."

He smiled bitterly, "Of course wonderful Benjamin Shaw."

She glared at him "Benji is very decent and I think I really might love him!"

He closed his eyes painfully, "I don't give a shit Hawthorne."

"Then why are you so jealous!" She said a fire in her eyes, "Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't! I don't even know what I'm talking about! I'm bloody smashed!" _Liar, _he thought, _smashed or not you know exactly what you're saying._

"Liar," She shot, "No matter how drunk you get you know _exactly _what the fuck your saying!"

He glared at her, "Alright I don't love you like that but I would like to have some time with you!"

Her shoulder sagged, and her face softened. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I was spending so much time with Benji. How about next Hogsmeade you and I go together? No one else I promise." She proposed.

He grinned at her, eyes alight with carelessness and teasing again, "Why not?"

"_Purple Panda" _She said to the Fat Lady; her painting swung open not even bothering to reprimand them for coming in so late.

Marie turned to face him, and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Night Harry." She whispered softly before vanishing to her dorm.

He dragged himself to his dorm room, "Get over her." He muttered, "It's obvious she only thinks of you as a brother."

With that he threw his final clothing article on the floor leaving him in his blue and gold boxers that Marie, ironically, got him, and slipped into bed.

* * *

_**A/N: **Should I give this story a brother or a sister? Yes. I will; look for the sequel to this called "Sinful Actions" :) Hope you enjoy!_

_& don't forgot to review, I live off of them._


End file.
